


Lahjani sykkii

by Atom_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atom_Heart/pseuds/Atom_Heart
Summary: Runo sydämen lahjoittamisesta.





	

Tässä, ojennan sen sinulle.  
Tunnetko, tunnetko, kuinka se sykkii ja lepattaa?  
Lahjani, jonka voin antaa vain sinulle.  
Avaa kääreet. Vaatimattomat, kenties, mutta kohtele niitä varoen.  
Niin hento, niin hetkellinen on lahjani sinulle.

Ratisevan paperin alta löydät sydämeni.  
Ota se käteesi. Tunnetko, kuinka se lyö? Tunnetko kuinka kovaa se hakkaa?  
Niin nopeasti, niin rytmikkäästi, niin elävästi se käy.  
Tunnen sen rinnassani.  
Tunnen sen kohtaavan sinut, ja hymyilen.  
Kädessäsi, rinnassani. Pitele meitä varoen.

Ja kun luet tämän viestin, olen poissa.  
Kun luet tämän viestin, sydämeni jää.

Annan sen sinulle.   
Kaiken, minkä se pitää sisällään, haluan sinun säilyttävän.  
Kaiken, koko maailmani, haluan sinun pitävän luonasi, jotta voin taas elää.


End file.
